Never Leave Me Alone
by Cocacola1414
Summary: Massie Block has always planned to live her highschool life with her friends, and then head off to college to being her life as ruler of the fashion world. But will she still be able to do this with a baby in the way? R&R!
1. Outline

Massie Block is 16, almost 17. She has big things planned for herself. Going to Princeton with Claire and Kristen, make her own fashion line, and rule the fashion world one fashionable outfit at a time. But all that comes to a schreeching hault when one little peed on stick shows a little pink cross, that ultamately leads her life into a downward spiral of difficulty and depression. She has so many questions left un-answered. She had done so much wrong before this. Who was the father? Her ex almost rekindled flame, Derrick Harrington, or her recent boyfriend Landon Crane? And what if it's Derrick's baby? Will Landon ever forgive her? What will Dylan say when she learns one of her best friends and her boyfriend betrayed her, and might be having a baby together? Will her friends think any less of her? ...And what about school? How could she possibly face the people that once feared yet respected and worshiped her with a huge baby bump covering her outfits? How will she raise the baby? How will she tell her parents that she has a little bun in the oven?

All these questions left unanswered. But Massie thinks she can go through all of this and STILL get into school and live her life like she never had a baby. Massie thinks she's strong enough for this. ...She's strong enough for this right?

_Just a sucky little summary of what will happen before I really write the story. Read and Review the Chapters Ahead! Thanks! :D_


	2. My Fate Is At Stake

Never Leave Me Alone

Chapter One

Massie Block paced around her Ipad, her bare feet scuffling the fluffy white carpet. She had to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think about wanting to throw up, since she already had four other times today, her stomach rolling and tumbling around with worry and regret. "How could I have been so stupid?" She muttered, her chestnut locks curtaining her face that was contorted into a mixture of confusion and sadness.

Claire Lyons sat silently on Massie's purple comforter on her bed on the opposite side of the room Massie was on, hugging her pajama bottom covered legs to her chest, her chin resting on her kneecaps. She knew better than try to comfort Massie, knowing she would only seethe at Claire and push her away. So she just sat awkwardly on her bed, watching Massie worry herself sick with the most inevitible outcome that was to be said in about 10 more seconds.

Claire stared at the wide open door that bridged Massie's room to her bathroom, her cornflower blue eyes targeting a small white stick leaning on the sink, about to fall in.

That little peed on stick had Massie's whole future in it's figuritve hands. It decided weather she would go on with her life like she planned, taking over the world a little bit at a time, or weather she would fail at life completely, and revert into the guest house when she got older while the rest of her friends were living fabulous thier lives without her.

That stick, that little blue and white stick, was to tell them both if Massie was pregnant.

"Ugch I should of seen this coming." Massie said, staring at her white wall littered with pictures of her and the rest of the Pretty Committee in the past 6 years of their lives as sisters, trying to concentrate on making her tears fall back into her head.

She hated crying in front of people. Because when Massie cried, it was always an ugly cry. A stomach wrenching, snot dripping, sobbing, dry heaving cry that after she was done she would curl up in her bed, completely exhausted emotionally, and physically.

She wished Claire would just leave her be so she can ugly cry in peace, but on the other hand, she liked the slightly comforting silent company Claire gave off, ready with words of wisdom and tips to help her get through this if Massie ever asked. (Like she would ever ask Kuh-laire of all people for advice. But she was glad she was there just in case).

The little egg timer Claire had gotten from the Guesthouse kitchen squawked it's little chirping noise, telling both the girls Massie's fate was ready to be read back to her in just one little symbol.

"I don't want to look." Massie said, a single tear snaking its way down her freshly spray tanned cheek. Massie wiped her eyes quickly hoping Claire didn't see that little sign of weakness. "You go check."

Claire shrugged and nodded, sliding off the bed and walked halfway to the bathroom before Massie gripped her wrist with her clammy hand. "No wait, I'll do it." Massie decided, snuffling back a runny nose.

"Okay." Claire said, standing back.

Massie marched her way to the bathroom door, and sat there hanging on it for a long while, her trembling arms holding her up by gripping the banister of the door. She ran back without looking at the pregnancy test and stood infront of Claire. "I can't do it. I just can't. You go do it." She sniffled.

"Alright." Claire said patiently, walking two more steps to the door before Massie grabbed her arm once again. "Wait-"

"Mass, how about I go in with you to check? You need to know ASAP." Claire said softly in her usual gentle tone.

Massie wiped another tear that had snuck away from her eyelids and snorted loudly, not caring at this point if Claire saw her cry. She was too weak inside with worry to care about how one person thought of how she cried. "Okay." She said.

Claire took her wrist and basically dragged the empty shell of emotions of what used to be Massie Block to the bathroom and finally through the door. The stick was turned over so they couldn't see the sign directly, just giving the momment more suspense. "Go ahead." Claire said, coaxing Massie to pick up the stick.

Massie bit her lip. She was in a desperate need of lip gloss. But she knew deep down inside that glossy lips wouldn't help her get through this situation like it usually did with every other one of her problems. "But what if it's-" She swallowed hard. She couldn't bring herself to say "A plus sign" without puking or fainting or both. "-You know."

"Then we'll deal with it. We'll talk to your parents and Landon and get this straightened out. If it's what you fear, you have people who love you and will get you through this." Claire said, a quiet confidence behind her words.

This barely helped Massie. If it was a cross, that meant she was pregnant. Which means she had a HUMAN. BEING. growing inside of her. A responsibilty she had to take care of. Weather she would by abortion, adoption, or just keeping the baby. Ethier way, she would have to deal with it. And she didn't want to go through that.

And the question of who was the father hung over her head. (If the baby was actually inside of her that is. She still hasn't looked). She had had sex with Landon, but that one night with Derrick, that one stupid mistake of a night... that night could've been the night this baby could've been conceived. If it WERE there...

Massie took a ragged breath. She didn't have the guts to tell Landon that this baby, (Figuritively!) could not be his. That one night with Derrick in Alicia's mansion was a long one, one without any condoms or thought. It could very well be Derrick's baby.

"Mass. It's alright." Claire said, her eyes boring right through Massie's amber ones.

Massie took a ragged breath, and slowly picked up the pregnancy test with her shakey hands. After she had it there in her moist palms, everything went in slow motion. She could see the air move as she turned it over in her hands. Claire's gasp was amplified in Massie's ears as Massie stared at the sign that stared right back at her.

There, slapping her in the face with it's cold harsh reality, was a pink plus.

Claire rubbed Massie's forearms. "You're going to be alright. You'll get through this like you've gotten through every other one of your problems."

But Massie could barely hear Claire. Like she was being suffocated with a pillow. Black spots shrouded Massie's vision. Her knees felt like they were holding up a sumo wrestler instead of a 105 pound girl, and buckled underneath her.

And with one final moan, Massie Blocks world turned black.


End file.
